Now and Always
by Imzadi17
Summary: Deanna reflects on her marriage and her love for Will


_ Loneliness is life's greatest punishment. When the soul hungers for company, when the heart yearns for love; it is life's worse sentence. Every one needs a companion, a lover, a friend. Humanoid nature requires us to search for that one, our match, the perfect fit. Some of us never find that one other person who understands us, and is able to connect with us in our heart, mind, and our soul. But, those of us who do find that person are truly happy; we endure the good and the bad with our partner, the ups and the downs. We find that we can run to this person, he or she is our confidant, our best friend, our Imzadi. I have found my Imzadi; he is, to me, perfect in every way. William, since the moment our minds first touched, I knew we would one day, put all our excuses aside, and commit to one another. I knew that when the time came, we would choose to spend our lives together. Even as friends, I knew there could be much more. I knew that one day the fates would bring us back to where we started, because we were and are meant to be. So, I pledge all that I am, all that I shall ever be, my heart, mind, and soul to you, now and always. I love you, William Thomas Riker, my one, my match, my Imzadi._  
  
These vows seemed to ring in Deanna Troi Riker's mind as she sat alone in the holodeck. The light warm breeze blew her raven curls as she sat near the creek on a familiar Alaskan program. She felt exhausted, like she had been running a marathon for hours. The sweet chirp of the distant birds reminded her of him. Once again she began to sob she missed him greatly. Deanna knew self- pity, would do her no good; and it would just upset Will. She had to go back, and check on their daughter. She was being selfish; she wiped her tears and stood to leave.

As she strode down the corridor, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get him back, if he would ever be himself again, the way he was before. The child-care center was as usual, peaceful. She walked over to the nursery where her daughter lay, sleeping. Deanna gazed at her "little one," her "angel," she observed her every breath, her every feature. She looked like her father, but equally like her beautiful mother.

She recalled the day Hailey was born. The way Will had fawned over her; from the moment of her birth she seemed to have him wrapped around her tiny little finger; the same power Deanna had possessed over her father. The momentary indulgence made Deanna smile just a bit. Lately she didn't smile as much, but she made an effort to smile around Hailey. "Hi, sweet heart," she whispered. She gently picked up the three- month- old, and rocked her. Hailey opened her eyes, and cooed; Deanna's sweet scent seemed to calm her and she closed her eyes. "Let's get you home," said her mother. Home was a distant memory to Deanna. Their quarters didn't seem like home anymore; it was just empty, lifeless.

As she walked down the corridor, she was distracted; her path was diverted, towards him. It was as if she was letting her heart guide her where to go. Naturally, it led her to Will. The doors to sickbay hissed open, and Deanna walked in almost in a trance. She continued robotically to where he lay, in a secluded area of the trauma unit. She placed Hailey in the cradle, which Dr. Carter had so kindly placed by his bed. Then she walked over to her love. She ran her thin, trembling fingers through his hair; but as usual, he didn't respond. It took all Deanna's strength to keep from sobbing.

He had been in the coma for nearly nine days. When he was beamed aboard the day of the incident, he was barely breathing; but he beat the odds, and managed to stay alive. This was the result of a treaty negotiation gone horribly wrong. The Federation had sent the Titan in hopes that her captain would be able to resolve this century-old dispute. But Will Riker wasn't able to instead he was severely injured. His crewmates had told Deanna that just before he lost consciousness he had said, "I'm not gonna leave you, Deanna, Hailey, I'll be there, I promise." As she recalled on his words, she clung to his hand, "I'll always be here, Imzadi, now and always."  
  
End


End file.
